Sweet Innocence
by Anesther
Summary: A short story involving Rin, her past, and meeting with Sesshomaru. He'll play a part in here like he always will. 'Twill be dark though...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness fell again. And again she felt the hurt. Tears stained her cheeks, and the ragged breathing on top of her made her heart jump. The wandering hand raking her young frame, the horrid stink of his breath touching her neck and filling her nostrils.

She pleaded once more for the pain to stop. She cried out to him, to make him halt his actions. She knew that what he was doing was wrong. Somehow, deep within her fragile heart, she knew he should not be doing this. But her own father was hurting her.

Dawn approached once more. The young girl still crying in her sleep as the sun flittered through the window and fell on her face. Sitting abruptly, Rin looked down at her bare form and searched frantically for the small kimono she had on earlier. Once finding it, she quickly donned it, afraid to remain if her guardian woke up with his hangover.

Exiting out of the hut, she began to head towards the small creek that ran through the forest. Before she could enter the dense brush, she felt a hand tug hard at her hair and she was pulled ferociously back onto the earth. Immediately shutting her eyes, she turned her head downwards, hoping that the person towering over her trembling form wasn't _her_.

"You little slut…" the voice hissed.

Rin pulled her knees closer to her chest and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"You're sorry?" the figure asked, the voice filled with bitter contempt.

"I'm sorry… I tried not to let him…"

"That's not enough!" the form said in a low dangerous tone.

Before the small child could respond, she felt a sudden sharp sting on her left cheek and pain caused her jaw to grow limp.

"You realize how disgusting you are?! You're nothing but mere filth you little witch,"

Rin wanted to shout and scream that it was not her doing. That it was not her fault. She was then gripped hard by the front of her haori and she felt more tears flow down her young face and she met the flashing eyes of her mother. She didn't want her mother to glower at her with such malice. With such hate. Sometimes, she didn't know which hurt more: the confusion and pain her father inflicts, or the bitterness her mother showered on her whenever her father was done with her.

She felt her body being thrown backward, her body making a hard impact on the ground as her parent continued to stand over her. Rin didn't want to move. Afraid of what would occur if she dared to rise under her mother's heated stare.

Once her parent had left her there like a tossed rag doll, she slowly rose from the dirt, her clothes now covered with dirt along with the small crimson stains on her clothes.

Reaching the small creek, Rin removed her kimono and plunged herself into the frigid water, her lungs screaming in protest from the sudden lack of air and the iciness that had now breached her inner core. Coming back up for a desperate need of air, she felt dizzy as she always did when she moved in the water too fast. It was the same feeling she would feel after her father used her.

Shoulders slumping, the young girl decided to just float in the water, her mind drifting back towards the night she saw what she never should have seen, and if she hadn't, she never would be feeling this pain.

The night was slightly colder.

As I stared out into the darkness, I began to remember all the stories that my brothers would tell me before I went to bed. They would say that monsters lurked in the dense brush and of course I'd think they were kidding, after all they were just boys. But, watching the leaves sway, and the creaks and rustling of the trees outside gave me cause to wonder if they were true. Anything frightening could come out at night.

I glanced over to the right where my three siblings lay resting near the fire. They look so silly together. A boy of twelve, one of nine, and the other of fourteen. That makes me the youngest but I never minded. After all, older siblings were there to protect you, so it's alright.

A sudden thump against the side of the hut caught my attention. Another caused me to stand up in a jolt, frightened by the noise. I then heard voices coming from outside, so I peeked out the doorway to see my mother and father walking slowly towards their hut.

Curiosity sparked up as I began to ask myself why my parents had not yet retired to sleep. I blinked when my father almost tripped over his own feet, and my mother scowled as she kept lugging him onwards till they entered their own abode.

Deciding that it was nothing, I crossed over to the other side and lay back on my own mat, pulling up the blanket that was woven by my mother, all the way to my chin.

Time seemed to pass slowly, and I opened my eyes later. I had no idea when I had fallen asleep, or how long I had slept for that matter. I stood and looked out the window, bright stars twinkling as the moon shined above.

Staring at it for a time, I felt a slight chill of the wind touch me, causing me to clutch myself.

I gave the door a glance, and argued with myself about going over to my parent's hut. Though it was dark and cold, it didn't matter as I knew the direction to head towards.

Stepping out, I felt the cool and slightly damp earth beneath my feet. Letting a grin fall on my face, I began to walk to the hut where my parents were. They might be asleep but I know that they wouldn't mind me being there with them.

I am their child after all.

I came closer to the hut, happiness souring through me as I gaily approached it, anticipating feeling my mother's warm embrace and my father's gentle pats on my head.

Another breeze went through me and I picked up the pace, coming up right to the door. There was light coming from inside, and I could hear whispers but could not determine what they were saying.

Opening the door a bit, my eyes widened a fraction when I saw my father pick my mother up by the hair. She was naked and tears formed in her eyes.

I watched silently as my father's hand raked itself down her bare breast, his fingernails sliding over her stomach.

Her hair, that was normally put in a bun, was let loose, reaching her shoulders and covering her face, head down in shame.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt my father's gaze land on mine, his eyes taking a dark and vicious look as he eyed me skeptically before he leered and flashed me a grin.

"Well, look dear," he said sweetly but each word seemed too bitter.

I watched on as my mother's eyes shot open, her brown orbs widening as she took me in with her gaze. There was such stricken terror on her face that it hurt me to see her as such. The look was gone in a flash however, her warm gaze no longer evident as they narrowed to thin slits, her lips frowning slightly.

"Rin, why are you here?" she asked me sourly.

I made an attempt to speak but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"It's alright," my father told me as he approached me slowly. "I'm sure that there's plenty of room in here for one more,"

"No!" she said frantically, her eyes taking on a frenzied and wild look. "She doesn't need to be here. Rin go—"

She was suddenly cut off when my father back handed her across the face. I managed to let out a gasp but it was so low and inaudible, I'm not sure that even I heard it.

"Be silent wife," he told her softly, but each word seemed more deadly than the last. "Rin, come here,"

My feet were completely rooted to the spot, I couldn't move nor did I want to. He let the smile fade as he crossed over to me, grabbing me roughly by the arm as he dragged me over to an empty corner.

"Now stay here," he commanded me, his breath hot and stung my nostrils. It was then I realized that he had embalmed himself with sake earlier tonight. He smelled of the cheap drink, eyes narrowing as he stood and walked back to my mother who continued to lie down on the floor.

"Well my dear, should we continue?" he asked her, his hand gripping her tightly by the hair as he brought his lips down fiercely on hers, the hand in her hair pushing her head closer to his as the other wrapped itself round her waist.

Tears brimmed her eyes, staining her cheeks as they fell onto the ground. Her ragged breathing and sobs resounded in my ears, his cruel laughter echoing in the small hut as he slapped her face, pushing into her harder and some how, blood began to spill from between her thighs.

I let a gasp escape my lips before I squeezed my eyes shut, covering my ears with my sweaty palms, but I could still hear every cry, imagine every movement. My brothers were right. Monsters do come out in the dead of night.

OOOOO

Rin walked slowly through the village, her eyes red with the earlier tears but she still smiled and waved at whoever did the same to her.

Coming to a sudden stop when she heard her mother's voice, she turned her head slowly, coming to meet the hate filled eyes above.

"Where have you been?" her mother questioned.

"I was at the stream," Rin told her.

A hand met a small cheek.

"Don't lie to me you ignorant brat!" she screeched. Grabbing her daughter by the arm, she began to pull her away when she saw her eldest son rush up towards them.

"Mother, did Rin do something wrong?" he asked her.

A feign smile spread across the woman's lips. "No, not really but I just thought she needed some discipline,"

"Hmm," he said as he glanced down at his youngest sibling, her face cast downwards. When he tried to meet her eyes, he frowned a bit when she turned her head to avoid looking into his.

"I see," he said a moment later. "You want me to baby-sit her mother?"

Rin's parent seemed to hesitate for a minute before smiling at him and nodding in confirmation. "Make sure she doesn't do anything," she said politely to him before sliding her eyes down to a hiding Rin. "After all, she is quite… mischievous,"

The boy grinned as he took Rin's hand and began to lead her to the opposite direction. Once they were out of ear shot, he let go of his sibling's little hand, arms akimbo as he studied her closely.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she told her brother.

"I think different,"

Rin looked up and gave him a grin. "I'm fine brother,"

Though he didn't look convinced, he sighed and decided to leave the matter alone. When Rin didn't want to speak about something, she'd remain tight lipped when she usually chatters to no end.

"Alright Rin, we won't talk about it,"

The little girl giggled before twining her brother's fingers in her own. "So what're we gonna do today Yuki?"

Yuki smiled warmly at his sister, her eyes still a bit red but otherwise contained true and delightful mirth.

"Whatever you want Rin-chan,"

OOOOO

The sun had already gone down beyond the endless horizon, the golden rays hiding for another day to come by.

Rin was sitting apprehensively, her fingers tugging at the small yukata she wore.

The door in front opened and she brought her head up quickly from the disturbance. Her mother eyed her coldly before settling on the other side of the room.

Sighing a little bit, Rin continued to wring her hands, nervousness taking over her body and mind.

She stayed awake for quite awhile. Her mother had long left her and her siblings hut for her own. Wondering why she was spared for tonight, she asked herself whether her mother had pleaded with her father to stop hurting her. She hoped that she was right.

It was quiet and silent; there was no pain and no cloister smell of blood.

A breath of relief came out and she was about to lie down when she heard heavy thundering steps from outside. Standing up to see what the matter was, Rin shuffled across the small hut then stepped outside.

Her brown innocent eyes widened as she took in the ghastly sight. Shouts came from all directions, the sound of horses neighing and crackling fire confused her.

But she didn't need to know why it was happening. They were under attack and soon they would all die.

She immediately rushed inside, and shouted at her sleeping brothers.

"Wake up!" Rin screeched in their ears bringing them out of their slumber.

"What?!" the youngest brother, Garu, asked angrily as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're under attack!" Rin said quickly as she grabbed Yuki's sleeve and tried to haul him up.

Yuki reacted quickly and took charge. "Let's go!" he told them as he urged them out of their hut and outside to the peril that awaited them.

"Stay together and run!" Yuki shouted at them as he grabbed Rin by the hand.

The crowd was in a wide panic, their screams heading towards the sky as Rin watched in horror that was now being displayed.

She then felt her body jerked forward, falling into a pile of straw. "Yuki?!" she called out and was about to call him again when she watched her two other brothers fall to the ground. Blood spilled from their throats, staining the ground and seeping into their clothes.

"Garu! Takato!" she cried as she was about to go back for them. Yuki pushed her back onto where he threw her earlier. "Stay here damn it!"

Rin watched as her brother's form vanished into the wide spread of yellow and orange flames. She heard a creaking noise from above and saw that the small little hut she was in was now on fire.

She leapt out from the burning building and gasped when she realized that she was now in the midst of the crowd. Huts were slowly burning and charring to a crisp black, blood mingled its stench in the air, fallen bodies covered the ground as pools stained her feet. She broke into a mad dash, desperate to find her brother or at least somebody she knew.

The young girl kept running, her eyes frantically searching through the flames and smoke, but she just kept seeing more and more of the same scenes. Men died as they tried to fight the invaders that had now plundered their homes, women scurrying in fear as they were pulled back and stabbed, babies torn from their mothers' breast and killed before their eyes, their agonized screams from wrenching hearts before they were silenced and dead next to their child.

Rin saw it all, and she saw that one of the dead children was her brother Yuki. His face was sideways and stared at Rin with a blank gaze, crimson drops dripping from the corners of his mouth with his neck torn and slashed diagonally.

Her small body was immobilized by the sight of her brother. Rin opened her mouth. Nothing came out at first but once the truth sunk in, she let out a horrified and agony filled cry that rang as sharp as the swords that continued to kill everyone there.

OOOOO

The young child wandered through at the first break of sunlight. She had no idea how she had managed to survive the assault, but she did, and she felt alone. Eyes red with tears, Rin walked in an aimless daze, hoping to find some movement of life in the ransacked village but to no avail. Fresh corpses was all that laid on the ground, small bugs crawling into the still slightly warm flesh and making themselves acquainted with the their new rottening homes.

Rin went behind a tree to vomit, but nothing came out and was merely the dry heaves of total nerve exhaustion. How could she have lost everything in one night? Did she do something to anger the gods and that was why she was being punished? Her head spun from the disbelief and pain, her stomach still tied in knots as she ambled back towards the body of her eldest brother.

Kneeling beside him, she saw a worm crawl up onto his face and she immediately flicked it off. Wondering what she would now do, Rin brought her knees up to her chin and laid her head on top. She felt lonely, sad and she clutched herself tightly when she realized that she was still shaking from the events of last night.

Deciding that the least she could do for her siblings was bury them, she grabbed a shovel that laid on the ground, dry blood crusting around its blunt edges. Ignoring the fact that it had been used to kill, Rin began to turn the ground, sweat sliding down her face and the grime of dirt mixed with salty drops.

The sun was above her by the time she finished, and she laid the bodies of her beloved brothers to rest inside the holes, upset that it wouldn't be very befitting but knew that it would be better than having them eaten by wandering demons. Placing Yuki lastly inside, she touched each of their faces with a grim look on her face before she began to toss the dirt back on. Once it was complete, she plopped back on the ground, her limbs sore from the work. Turning her head to the left, she noticed two familiar bodies laying face down.

She rose slowly, and recognized them as her parents. She smiled gently at their fallen corpses, and touched each of their faces but did not build them a grave. Turning around, she found several flowers nearby and placed them on the mound of dirt. Bowing respectfully, Rin turned on her heel, took a deep breath and started to walk into the dense brush, beginning her search for someplace to go. She didn't know where, but it was better than remaining here in this desolate area.


	2. Chapter 2

She ambled around without proper direction. It had been several days since she's had anything of sustenance, and she could no longer find the edible roots and fruit that had helped her survive for this period of time. The young child felt her stomach rumble with pain from lack of food, and her head was spinning from exhaustion.

Rin would wander the woods every day in search of growing plants or a village that would be able to provide her shelter and nourishment but fate was not kind to the young girl. During the time she'd walk, she'd wonder about her family. She'd think about her own death, and wonder if she would be able to meet them again if she suddenly collapsed, never to awaken again and rejoin them in the other world of lost and dead souls. But how long that would take, she wasn't sure of.

At night though, she'd have dreams. Nightmares were what they were actually. Hands shooting from the ground and making feeble attempts at her feet as she ran blindly with tears staining her cheeks. One would suddenly grab her, and she'd fall hard on her face, the smell of rotting corpses filling the air, and the moans and groans that would reach her ears as she struggled to get up and keep running.

Their hands refused to let go of her however and she'd continue to stumble in the darkness; her heart beat quickening with every moment that passed by in her sleep. Rin could feel eyes on her young body, tugging at her hair and caressing her skin. Then, she dared to take a quick glance over her shoulder, and met dark eyes leering at her with a stupid yet frightening look. It'd watch her, a moon shaped black grin spreading itself across its face, crimson drops dripping down the face as eyes gleamed maliciously in the darkness.

Another stream of light was somehow reflected in her eyes, and they widened even more as she felt a sharp object cut through her skin.

That was when she'd let the scream pass through her throat and out her mouth, brown eyes opened wide with fright and she immediately clutch herself, shivering more from the horrific nightmare then the cold itself. Somehow, she felt responsible for their deaths. There was no way to explain it, but she felt a deep gnawing guilt bite at her until she'd wrap her arms tightly round her legs, bring her knees to her chin, and mourn for their deaths.

OOOOO

The sun rose from beyond the distant horizon, warm rays touching her face and she'd flutter her eyes open to see the sky in a pink rosy hue as it began to turn blue. A small smile adorned her adorable face, and she stretched to loosen the tightened joints that had appeared over the night from sleeping on the hard ground.

Rin decided to look for something to eat if she was to continue to look for a village, but to no avail as she had not been able to find anything. A stream caught her eye, and she turned her head to the left and she rushed over to it, and plunged her hands in the cool liquid; first scooping it into her dry mouth, and even though the water burned her throat from drinking too quickly, she gave no heed and after several more sips, her thirst was quenched and her body seemed to breathe in relief.

"Hey you!" a rough voice broke through her delighted musings, and she arose abruptly, panic taking over her as she waited for the man to approach.

"What do you think you're doing drinking from there? Don't you know that's off limits?" he asked her gruffly, a scowl on his face.

Slowly shaking her head, she didn't glance at him when she saw smoke rising and leaned to the left a bit to see a village not far from him.

"Are you listening to me?" he snapped at her, bringing her to attention.

Rin merely kept her wide eyes on his, but the village was what she wanted information about and she pointed at it.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he crossed his arms. "What the village?"

Nodding, she pointed again at the huts.

"Can't you speak?"

She had never given much thought to this; her brother had always told her that she shouldn't speak to people she didn't know all that well, and took his advice as a professional opinion. But, this wasn't really why she wasn't talking. She didn't want to talk. Somehow, Rin felt as though she shouldn't speak. Was it because since her family was dead, she should continue to mourn for them and since they couldn't talk she shouldn't either? Or was it merely because she didn't really want people to know her? Both didn't seem like logical reasons to her but it had to be one of them. And honestly, she felt it more to the first.

Shaking her head, she kept vigilant orbs fixed on his beady black eyes.

"Hey, who's this?" a man asked as he joined them from out of nowhere.

"Some girl I found drinking from the stream," he said in an annoyed tone.

The second man watched her for a moment before turning to the other villager. "She just came out of nowhere?"

"Probably, but she can't speak apparently,"

Kneeling down to Rin's level, the second man asked her firmly. "Where are you from? You can point can't you?"

Doing as she was told the child pointed from where she came from and they seemed to not believe her.

"Let's get her something to eat I suppose," the first man inquired as he began to walk away with the second man following him then Rin.

OOOOO

She sighed contentedly, and gave a happy little belch as she lay back against the side of the hut, glad to have gotten rid of the empty feeling in her stomach.

"Poor child, she seems so lost," an old woman said gently.

"Well we fed her, so let's send her on her way," the man who found Rin said.

The old woman clicked her tongue in anger. "We can't just send this young girl out into the forest in this state,"

"What, so we're going to take her in,"

At this, Rin opened her eyes and she felt a sudden wave of fear crash into her.

"I'm sorry dear, did we wake you?" the old woman asked.

Shaking her head, Rin turned her eyes downcast and began to wonder whether she actually wanted to live here.

"Alright, look kid, do you want to live here?" he asked her irritably. "I'm telling you now though, you're gonna have to work for your meals and such, got it?"

She seemed to recoil a little bit, almost not wanting to take the offer but, she nodded anyway.

"Alright then," piped the old woman. "Dear, I hope it's not asking much but can you tell us your name? And if you can, can you tell us where you're from?"

Sliding her brown oculars over to the old woman, she contemplated the question first before deciding that she would tell them her name, where and how she was here, then she will no longer speak.

"I'm Rin," the child began slowly. "And, my village was destroyed by bandits."

"Oh, you poor thing," the woman said in a sincere tone as she placed a wrinkled hand, blue veins showing from beneath the skin, on her head.

"Alright Rin," the man barked. "You'll be staying in that hut that's near the forest, and you'll work as I said before. We don't take people in unless they're willing to give us some of their time. And stay away from the stream,"

Giving him a final nod, she rose and went over to the hut that was now going to be her new home.

OOOOO

Panting rapidly, cold sweat dripped down the side of her face as she pressed a palm to her chest, where her heart pulsed with amazing speed from the fear she felt as she had slept.

She was still plagued with those haunting memories and images. Gripping herself tightly around her shoulders, Rin leaned her head against her knees as she felt her heart calm a little, but still thumped at a quick pace.

A rustle from outside made her jump and she leaned back against the wall, huddling herself into a ball. After a moment, she breathed in then out in a tone of relief. Light suddenly flooded inside the little hut and Rin stood, dusting herself off before she walked outside to greet the morning dawn.

"Good you're awake," the man from earlier said as he approached her, a shovel shifted on his shoulder. Stopping directly before her, he gave her the tool and pointed to the nearby fields.

"Start digging," he commanded quickly before turning on his heel and leaving her to stand there.

Glancing briefly at the rising orb, Rin walked over to the field and began to do her chores.

After a long arduous day of labor, the young child collapsed down onto her bed of hay and soft skin pelts. Pulling the warm fur to her chin, the girl closed her eyes for moment, contemplating her decision on whether to sleep, or not.

She didn't want to see those eyes that swirled with bloodlust, nor feel those hands creep onto her body and try to drag her down where she should be. Why didn't she suffer the same fate? Deep down, she felt that dying with them would be more comforting then being alive alone.

Shutting her eyes tightly to block those awful thoughts, she rolled onto her belly and pressed her face into the pile of hay as she pulled the covers closer around her. Later she fell asleep, and she awoke screaming from the terror that had marred her soul and scarred her mind

OOOOO

Seasons passed as Rin continued to live in the small village. Leaves becoming vibrant colors of orange and red before they became a crisp brown, and fluttered away when the smallest breeze came by. The trees were bare, and stood naked as white blankets covered them. They'd melt and spring was in bloom once more, and the child felt an urge to run in the flowers and pick them to her heart's content, but she had work. And though she had lived at the village for a full year, she never spoke to anyone, either she didn't want to, or she couldn't somehow, not even to herself.

Sounds of laughter would often bring up her head, and she'd watch with longing as children frolicked around in the vast fields, playing games with one another as she worked hard to keep the small hut she lived in. Memories that seemed as brittle as dust would appear as she worked, she'd recall her brothers and their smiling faces, and then she'd push the memories away before they resurfaced completely. She didn't want to bring up the happy times, for she feared that if she did, they'd erode away and become spoiled like milk in the sun. There would be occasional glimpses into the past, but that was all before she shut the door and hid them in the darkest recesses of her mind.

Rin sat beneath a tall tree, its newborn leaves giving her shade as she let her exhausted body take a short rest. A shout caught her attention, and the girl slid her brown eyes over to the source. Seeing a group of men, she shivered slightly at the sight of the male gender before rising and walking over to them.

"Go continue your work brat," one of them told her harshly. "We're letting you stay here and feeding you too so go do what you're supposed to do,"

Hanging her head down, Rin walked past them and started once more.

Working till her hands bled and calluses began to form on her fingers and palms, she walked into the forest as the sun was now settling slowly down the horizon. Rin looked down at her hands as they tingled from pain. Blowing on them gently as they felt more like burns, a bright light gleamed radiantly from the left.

Raising a brow in curiosity, the girl rose and wearily walked over to where she spotted the source. Stopping before a few bushes, Rin nearly stumbled over her own footing and managed to catch herself upon a nearby tree. Wincing when the rough bark came to contact with her hands, she turned her head to see what was there. Her brown eyes widened a fraction as they slid across a sleeping form. Silver tendrils were splayed across the ground, the smell of ashes and burns reaching her nose as she took a step forward.

The body suddenly sat upright, red eyes flashing menacingly like the ones in her nightmares; silver hair shining as it stood out on ends like that of a rabid dog, a hiss escaping lips that showed the white pointed fangs.

The sudden movement startled her, and she felt her heart quicken in fear, the nightmares flooding back into her mind as the eyes stared at her the same way this animal was. Knowing that this person was not a human, but a creature of a different species, she felt her knees buckle up as her mind shouted at her to run as far from this being as possible.

Yet, she could not turn, as though she was drawn to it. Gulping the anxiety that increased, she took a wary step forward, and the person growled, the green irises widening as the eyes narrowed to thin slits. Examining the figure from head to foot, she surmised that he had to have been injured. And he was all by himself. Just like she used to be.

OOOOO

Peeking out from behind several shrubs, Rin saw that the being was now calm. Red eyes now an amber shade, as the silver hair flowed down his back. The canteen that was filled with water made small splashing noises as she moved, and walked over to him. She froze immediately when his eyes landed on her, her heart ramming inside as she held her breath. His eyes were distant, yet malignant. A frozen yet heated stare.

It wasn't until he turned his attention to something else that she walked again, and set the canteen a few feet from him. Jogging into the forest, she rummaged through dense brush and around trees for food that he could eat. Deciding to get him something more filling, she ran over to the preserve, furtively looked around the area before she waded inside the stream and caught a fish. She moved slowly as she gathered things, and ripped off a giant leaf where she'd carry the contents and started back to him.

The canteen was still in the same spot, and he remained where she had left him. Exhaling a breath she did not know she was holding, she put the food beside the drink and turned to leave.

"Mind your own business girl,"

The voice was low, sour and deadly. Halting in her steps, Rin looked over her shoulder.

"Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food."

An odd feeling of sadness washed over her as he told her this. She had wanted to aid him yet it seemed that not even the injured would want her help. Turning her brown eyes downwards, she swallowed the lump in her throat, heading towards the preserve.

A rumble in her stomach made her walk to it, and she once again waded in a shallow area as she began to try and grab the fish that would slip from her grasp. As she sought to grab one, her thoughts reverted back to the stranger in the forest. Maybe she should try again tomorrow but she doubted that he'd accept her assistance.

The scales touched her skin, and she clamped down hard on it and hauled it out of the water. Smiling that she'd manage to get one, she was about to leave when a voice from above shouted at her.

"I knew you were the culprit Rin!"

Releasing the fish that would've been her dinner, one rushed down to her and gripped her hard by the hair, pulling her out of the reserve.

_A drunken kiss was brutally placed upon her lips, her screams muffled as he tugged her by the hair. _

"You little brat!" he scolded her as he threw her down onto the hard ground, dust and dirt collecting in her open mouth

_She was being thrown mercilessly onto the ground, her mother glaring down at her as she picked her up by the scruff of her kimono and tossed her even harder. _

A kick to her ribs made her cringe, feet ramming hard into her back and stomach. The impacts made her shut her eyes, yet she refused to scream, she refused to cry.

_Tears fell down her cheeks when he breached her inner core, she cried out in pain as he went in and out, her inner thighs sticky with his release. _

_A slap made her ears ring, jaw becoming lame as she bit her tongue and tasted her blood. _

_Red drops dripped down his face, his eyes roving around her small form, his hand reaching out to her as a black moon shaped smile formed on his lips, beckoning her to join him, to be with him for an eternity as they burned. _

Opening one eye, Rin's vision was blurred.

She didn't feel the physical pain that came to her, but merely the hurt that she had felt in her heart and mind as she recalled different dreams and fragments of memories.

"Never do that again you understand?" came a muffled voice.

Still in a daze, she was slapped hard across the face before she was put down on the ground.

Limping away from them, her body aching from the brutal beating, a tear somehow managed to find its way out of her eye as she staggered back to her hut.

Upon entering, she collapsed, and the same nightmares played out as she reached a state of insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting up with a jolt, a scream already forcing its way upwards towards her mouth, she clamped her jaw tightly to keep from crying into the semidarkness. Shaking fervently, sweat dripped profusely from her face, eyes wide and horror stricken.

Taking shaky gasps, Rin leaned back against the side of the hut. The dreams seemed to be getting worse every night. Or at least that's how it seemed to her; they remained the same grotesque images of torn bodies and anguished cries, but each time they entered her mind, the more of an impact they had. She began to wonder if this was how she'd live for the rest of her life: alone and haunted by their deaths. Was she being punished because she had managed to escape the cruel fate that had befallen her home? Because she had abandoned them?

Eyebrows knitting together from pain and regret, she hugged herself tighter, pure fear enveloping her from the darkness outside, and the dark messages in her mind.

OOOOO

Struggling to carry a heavy sack, Rin walked over to the fields. Stopping beside one of the men from last night, she grunted at him to take the bag.

"You're so pathetic," he scowled as he took it from her. "Go plow the fields now."

Nodding, Rin grabbed a hoe and began to turn the dirt and thoughts of building graves came back in an instant. Shaking her head, she stabbed the ground and turned the soil even faster. Panting from exerting herself, Rin wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and felt like falling back onto the ground.

"Hey, stop lagging behind runt!"

Standing up straighter, the young girl sighed before turning her attention back to the hard soil. Looking up to the blazing sun, she recalled similar golden orbs with cold and calculating look to them. Glancing over her small shoulder to the distant forest, Rin wondered how the being was doing. He didn't really want her help, but she knew better than to leave someone alone and injured, even though he seemed capable of caring for himself.

Deciding to check on him after she was done, she began to work again.

OOOOO

Sneaking into one of the huts that supplied food, Rin grabbed a few pieces of wheat. Looking at it, she felt her stomach grumble but ignored the aches in her belly as she trudged through the brush. Brushing aside her bangs that got into her face, she realized that she looked most unkempt but she knew it wouldn't matter.

Finding him still leaning up against the tree from last night, she walked over to him.

"No thanks," he told her in what seemed a bored tone.

Pausing for a moment, Rin swallowed a lump in her throat and tried again, kneeling beside him and offering the food on the leaf.

"I told you, I don't need anything from you," he said to her again, his eyes fixed on something far away.

Rin's shoulders slumped in defeat, wondering how she could've been so stupid to try again. Sighing, she looked down, remembering that she wasn't even worth his time. As before, she thought sadly that not even strangers would take her help.

Silence seemed to stretch on for her and lost in her thoughts she was surprised to hear him speak to her.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

Lifting her head, the girl looked up at him, shock written over her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he told her.

An incredulous sigh escaped her, different feelings filling her up as this stranger asked her about her welfare. As his eyes met hers, Rin could feel a smile tug at her lips, and she didn't bother to hide it; for the first time in a year, she felt happiness spark in her, and she didn't feel like the child who had faced death, the child who had abandoned those she loved, she felt truly content by his simple question.

"Why are you smiling?" he questioned. "I don't care; I'm just curious,"

Gone was her fear of him as she stood up happily, her eye open and swirling with uncontained mirth. Her grin grew wider as he continued to watch her, and she turned around back to the hut, her heart fluttering in her chest and she felt lighthearted from delight. Hopping delicately on one foot, she made her way to her home, and she noticed that some people had stopped to stare at her sudden cheery attitude.

Ignoring them, she felt the smile grow, his one question playing in her head.

Coming to her hut, she came up to the entrance and made way to the front. Stopping immediately, she saw a person hunched over her bucket of water she fetched for herself earlier. Nervously backing away, she grabbed the pole as he spoke to her.

"Does this old hut belong to you?"

Nodding slowly as her response, she heard several distant cries behind her. Looking around with her one uninjured eye, she kept a wary lookout for what ever caused the villagers to scream. Remaining in her spot, she watched as the man was pushed to the ground and hauled out of the water with wolves surrounding him and tearing at his clothes.

A tall figure stood over him, though she couldn't see what expression was on his face; Rin felt an unknown fear creep its way up to her spine and snake its way into her belly. In the next moment, blood was spilled from an open throat, and her eye widened, her knees buckling beneath her as she recalled another familiar scene.

Cries were being torn into the early sky, and she watched with the same sense of terror as before. Fangs tore open skin, claws scratching at homes and into those people that sought to flee. Another massacre was being taken place, with but her mind was in a different village, swords cutting into the backs of her siblings, flames licking the huts and burning the ground as the cloister smell of blood and burning wood stung her nose and suffocated her lungs.

She was brought back out of it when she heard a low growl. Turning slowly on her heel, Rin found herself facing a snarling beast, beady black eyes darting back and forth all over her body, fangs stained with red as saliva dripped down the side of its muzzle, mixing with crimson drops.

Turning abruptly away, Rin darted into the forest which had suddenly become dark and gloomy. Running as fast as her legs could take her, tears streamed down her face; memories of her brothers smiling at her were pushing their way up to the front of her mind, only to see them break like fragile glass with the looks of bloodlust now in place.

Picking up the pace, she could hear the rapid panting of animals behind her drawing nearer with each step. In the midst of her reminiscing, she caught a glimpse of silver hair, golden orbs impassively looking down at her. Hope seemed to reach her, and she found herself trying to catch the tall figure, only to watch as he turned away, leaving her to her doom.

Tears for not reaching him in time were now falling, and she felt her foot trip over a root, and she fell to the ground. Rin slowly propped herself up, somehow losing the will to live and this showed that she had accepted her fate.

Howls of victory echoed around her, and everything seemed to move in slow motion, muzzles opening to reveal those pointed fangs that reeked with the stench of blood. Rin's eyes opened even wider, and she felt a pair of jaws bite down into her ankle, pain shooting up throughout her entire leg. Another jaw clamped down readily on her arm, a warm sticky substance trickling its way down to her shoulder, tiny rose petals of deepest, darkest scarlet began to form on the sleeve.

Rin guessed that she had somehow lost her hearing, for she couldn't hear anything except for the low distant beat of her heart pounding in her eardrums. Claws seemed to tear into her side, and even with this immeasurable pain, she couldn't find a way to cry out, and suddenly darkness engulfed her and her heart stopped beating as jaws kept biting into her tender flesh.

OOOOO

It felt like she was floating in mere nothingness, there was no light, no sound. Where was she? Was she anywhere? Was she herself even there? Was she still alive and unconscious, or was she hovering in this empty void that seemed to be death?

Clammy hands touched hers, coldness wrapping itself around her like a blanket in this perpetual blackness. Eyes glared at her, hands erupting forth to pull her in deeper, suffocating her with the smell of decaying carcasses and skin that peeled of like parchment. She felt cold and numb, hanging as limp as a doll. Looking down, colorful festive ribbons streaked down her chest, slowly swaying back and forth.

She suddenly felt a warm glow, a bright smile etch itself in the darkness. Eyes containing pure delight slid over to her. Almost immediately, she found herself reaching out to it, letting herself become enveloped in the strange yet comforting presence that had appeared.

She paused suddenly, and the light dissipated, and she was now hovering in the velvet cloak. Something called forth to her, seemed to pull her out of a deep ditch that she was drowning in. Another light seeped out from nowhere, beckoning her to come forth, telling her to no longer linger in this world and to have another chance.

Not knowing why, she reached out warily to touch its warm glow, and then looked behind to see the same smile and eyes watching her as she was lifted out to breath.

OOOOO

Her heart suddenly gave off a beat, breath filling her lungs. Dizzy with a sense of loss, brown orbs opened and met pools of gold. Not knowing how she awoke, or how she had fallen asleep, the child recognized those golden oculars, the bright silver tendrils that framed a face with magenta markings and a crescent moon on his forehead.

Did he save her?

A flash of crimson orbs with sharp, angular green irises flitted across her mind and she felt not the slightest tinge of fear. Gone were the feelings of pain, the feelings of sorrow and terror. What she saw was a demon become her angelic savior. Rising slowly, she kept vigilant orbs of deep brown fixed on him, studying him as though she had seen him for the first time.

He rose to his full height, his long strides taking him from her. A sudden sense of loneliness gripped her, and the child jogged over to him, the feeling subsiding as she came up behind him, not knowing what was going on but the strong intention of following him on her mind.

And the emotion of happiness touched her, the young sweet innocent child resurfacing as she started her new life.

* * *

A/N: Well... I think it's finished. Comments? Criticism? 


End file.
